Globby's Safety Day
by GojiraCipher
Summary: Globby teaches kids on safety such as roads, food, and machinery ... well the best he can.


**Globby's Safety Day**

Right at the front of an elementary school, there stood a group of kids clapping for their special guest today, Globby.

"Good moooooorning, Kids!" The once-villain mutant greeted the children, all eager to learn. "Are ya ready to know all about safety?"

All the kids cheered, but one particular boy had something to say.

"Even if you think you're alone, you are not."

Globby looked at the boy and slowly stepped away.

"Anywho, I was picked as your special guest by the mayor to teach you all basic rules so you won't get hurt. Any questions?"

A blonde girl raised her hand. "Wasn't Chief Cruz supposed to have your job?"

"Great question!" Globby said. "And the answer was yes …. Until the mayor changed it at the last second for votes or somethin'."

Then Chief Cruz drove up, looked at Globby, and gave the 'I'm watching you' gesture, and left.

"O.K. … it's time for our first lesson in street smarts!"

**Street Smarts**

Globby pointed to the road with a few cars passing by. "Now our first lesson is looking both ways before-

POW

Unfortunately, when Globby took that step back from the creepy kid, he unknowingly stepped right on the road and stood there until that truck came by, but the kids took this incident very educational.

**Junk Food**

So after reassembling himself, Globby brought the class to the Lucky Cat Cafe. "Our next _very _safe lesson is about too much sweets." Globby brought in the kids and greeted Cass.

"Mourning, Cass."

"Oh no…" Cass groaned to herself. "Hello …. You. You're not looking for your job back, right?"

Globby shook his head, as some bit of slim was tossed from his head, annoying the customers, more noticeably Cass."I'm here on an educational program."

"Is it the importance of hygiene?" The unamused woman said as her cat, Mochi, sniffed the slime, and hissed.

"Nah, I'm teaching the kids about junk food."

Cass, however, took this the wrong way. "Are you saying my food is junk?!"

The glare the woman gave Globby pierced his soul, reaching his inner fears. "I-I mean what happens when-when you eat too much sweets! Yeah, because you can't have too much of a good thing, heh."

Cass looked at the happy kids and soften her heart. "Dawww, but why not take them to that Noodle Burger place?"

"Oh, you see..."

Flashback

"Things look sanitary here …. For now …." A very strict looking health inspector examined the restaurant like a predator looking for its next meal. But as Blobby was walking in, the manager shooed him away with a broom.

End Flashback

"By the way, I think they're coming here next."

…..Snap….

"Out, out, OUT!" Cass pushed Globby out of the restaurant. "Kids, fruits and vegetables! Fruits and …. Eww!" Cass noticed the remaining globs on her hands and rubbed them on her clothes, which also stick on them. "GO!"

**Littering**

In the park, a man was just strolling along, drinking a soda from a bottle. When the plastic bottle was empty, the man tossed it towards the recycling bin and missed. Did he turn around and pick it up? No, he shrugged it off and moved forward. So that means there will be no legal actions for the next scene.

"LITTERBUG!"

"Huh?" The man looked and was immediately bombarded by blobs shooting at his legs. "Ahhhh!"

"That will teach you to litter!" Globby's scolded the very confused and terrified man as the mutant picked up the bottle and put it in the bin with the kids cheering.

**Chemicals**

Right at SFIT, the kids were introduced to the woman who had once cured Globby, Honey Lemon.

"Eeeeeee! They're all so cute!" Honey Lemon grinned at all the kids as if they were puppies. "You are going to have so much fun!" She took out several cleaning products. "Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

The creepy boy raised his hand. "How do you two know each other? Why were you able to cure him so quickly? When and how did he become a good guy? Do you know Big Hero 6? Are you a part of-"

"I have snacks!" Honey Lemon shouted in a quick panic as she took out candy, which distracted the kids with ease, but not the creepy kid.

"So what's most likely going to happen. You two hooking up or that comic guy and the bike girl?"

Honey Lemon and Globby glanced at each other. "We're just friends for like a few weeks."

"And you're thinking of Fred and Gogo." HL answered. "Actually I kind of feel like they have a yin yang bond and also Fred's rival likes her and also-."

"I don't want to hear any love stuff!" shouted a boy. "Love stuff is stupid!"

**Germs**

Next they have Karmi to teach them all about bacteria.

"Kids, this is the girl that also helped me become human again." Globby introduced the second youngest student in SFIT. "Karmi … ehhh, Karmi!"

"Thank, Globby ….. Uhhh." She looked around. "Where's Captain Cutie, I was told he'll be here by the mayor himself."

"Hi- I mean Captain … Cutie?" Globby snickered at the name a bit. "Nobody told me about him. The mayor must have fibbed, like what they all do."

Karmi twitched. "O.K. then …."

"Hey, kid. You feeling alright?" Globby waved his hand in front of Karmi, causing a late response.

"Oh, right." Karmi cleared her throat and took out some glass containers. "Now kids, unlike _robots_, microbes are living beings. Tiny, tiny adorable blobs that are just about everywhere."

"And there are good germs too." Globby spoke. "Just throwing that in so no one goes crazy. I think I went crazy once?" Globby rubbed his head. "Second grade and I lost all my friends ….. No wait, I didn't have any that year."

"You didn't?" Karmi turned to Globby.

"Yeah, in fact …. I don't think I had any friends until recently." Globby poked up some fingers on his slimy hand. "I have Carl, Big Hero 6. Yeah, that's it."

"Ha, loser!" shouted one of the kids.

This moment, this was something that touched both the heart, and the lonely memories of the genius girl. "I was friendless growing up too."

Globby gasped. "You were? Wait, does that mean we're friends now?"

Karmi smiled. "I helped cured you, so I guess so!"

"Yay!" Globby cheered. "More people like me … wait. This isn't some kind of manipulating scheme to get with Hi- I mean Captain Cutie, right?"

Karmi shook her head. "I wouldn't even do that to Hiro."

Globby smiled. "That reminds me, I know Ca- I mean Hiro too! You two should be best friends! He is so smart that my crazy boss wanted him on his side. But being his friend, you can help him win a world peace reward or help him graduate. I bet he'll graduate from this place real quick and you ….. Hey you feeling sick again? Did one of these germs get ya?"

Without realizing what buttons he's pushed, Karmi pinched between her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just …. Just bring them to _Hiro_ now."

**Machinery**

Last but not least, the final lesson will be taught by both Globby and Hiro, a lesson about dangers of machinery.

"Now class, you all know Ca- I mean Hiro for some reason." Globby said as Hiro waved to the kids. "For your final lesson, I'm going to demonstrate how dangerous robots are if not used right, unlike what my old boss wanted."

"And I won't be alone." Hiro said as all his friends gathered together. "Alright, guys. Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Gogo said with a 'go get 'em' grin.

"I'm back and ready to go!" Honey Lemon gleed with some chemicals.

"I got a flame thrower!" Fed shouted.

"And I …. Have some concerns." Wasabi objected. "So we're just going to hit Globby with our projects, and Fred's flamethrower, just to end it Looney Tunes style."

"I volunteered at first, but then we all agreed on Globby." Fred said, looking at his flamethrower. "Worth it!"

Wasabi shook his hands. "I know Globby won't get seriously injured, but this will just make the kids see it as a joke and try to imitate it. They have warnings on T.V.s for a reason!"

"Yeah, because we can't let kids carry an anvil three stories high just to drop it on some poor starving stray dog." Gogo rolled her eyes.

"_Affirmative._" Baymax spoken up, projecting an image of a child and a large object. "_Children, and any single adult human, are unable to carry such objects with that mass_."

"Not without superpowers." Fred added.

Meanwhile, two kids were whispering to each other. "Say, don't they all look familiar?" a boy asked a girl who only shrugged.

Wasabi gave extra precaution direction for the kids moved to a safe spot as Globby stood in the middle of the room. "Are you all already?" Globby asked the team with their own inventions ready for action.

"I brought the sound effects." Fred took out a stereo as it plays old loud noise from cartoons. "This one's my favorite." Fred pressed the off camera wreck sound effect, which does include the random cat.

Globby nodded to everyone. "Alright, let me have it!"

And so with their own machines, Globby was punched by the paddle ball machine, sliced by Wasabi's lasers, struck in the face by Gogo's bike, contaminated by Honey Lemon's chemicals (which did nothing, and burned in all his goofy glob way, and the kids cheered.

"You see, even though machines have good, if used wrong, it can get real bad." Globby said as his arm was cut off. "Now I can reattach this, but not you. All that blood will just keep shooting out and you'll just die right there, kind of like Karmi and her germs. I think she's working on some contagious diseases that could wipe out the whole world. That is if all the pollution doesn't poison the air first. But then again we are getting overweight, which is real bad for the heart, and getting hit by a car will be instant death, but not nearly as that one star weapon thingy that would have destroyed the whole-"

"O.K., O.K., that's enough!" Hiro shouted, stopping the mutant. "You're going too far with this."

Globby asked what the genius boy meant, but looked at the kids. "Uh oh." All the kids were motionless with trama, except the creepy boy.

"Tell me more about the circle of life!"

Globby glanced around the silent room. "I guess we'll call this a day."

**The End**


End file.
